This invention relates to a mechanism for correcting the calendar in a watch in which a correcting wheel has two feed gears for rotating a day wheel and date wheel.
In the conventional mechanism of this sort, many parts are required. In general since a day correction is effected by means of a plurality of parts from a setting lever to a clutch lever and of gear wheels, the mechanism becomes complex and relatively expensive to manufacture and maintain.